


Breaking Point

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Confessional Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Marathon Sex, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Dimitri is strong, but is he strong enough to withstand the torture of being drugged without breaking down and abusing his teacher's kindness?Spoiler: No.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 173





	Breaking Point

_ This simply won't stand. _

Claude thinks to himself.

_ Who does he think he is, pulling a fast one over on me like that! The nerve of these upstart nobles I swear…. _

He paced his room back and forth with a scoff, aimless in direction but sole minded in thought. Dimitri would pay. 

_ I'll get him back alright, but perhaps in a way he can't trace it back to me… I have been looking into that one… _

His crafty fingers settle gently on the cover of the bookmarked old tome, snuck in without Seteth's knowledge thanks to Linhardt's fascinating "friends." Claude didn't ask who they were or how they had procured his request, nor did he really care. It was for "research", and that was all anyone on either side needed to know. Inside, however, might hold the key to torturing that prim and proper prince in just the right way. 

_ -Miss Haufchant's Guide to Witchery, potions, and all things counter to the fairer followers of Seiros- _

A delightful name, full of delightful devilish ideas perfect to help one such as he enact some delightfully hilarious revenge. The edge of his mouth tweaked upwards, thinking of one or two in particular as he tapped the cover, flipping to the marked page and sitting to kick his feet up at the desk.

  * "Ambrose, Morfis plum, and one ground snail shell form this tempting bowel voider. Works quickly, tasteless, if a bit tricky to master the….." 



He groaned. 

_ Too trite. No laxatives. _

  * "Nightshade, mages bane, frog leg…"



_ What on earth? If I do this right, it says it will enhance a drinker's crest plus give them an unspeakably painful itch over their entire body the further from the target of their romantic affections they are. Huh. So if I mess up entirely, it won't affect them at all. Says it lasts for… an entire week. Fantastic. _

It was a safe bet for the ultimately harmless mischief he hoped to exact, though he failed to read that the itch could only be satiated by lust alone. He tapped the page, sure he could acquire the necessary things in a few days time. Just long enough for Dimitri to entirely forget the badly concealed scoff of indignation at Claude being pushed from his perch by a lofty lobbed ball from him. Torturing him with the very strength that let the man hit Claude from  _ that distance  _ seemed a perfect poetic justice.

_ That oaf couldn't possibly be infatuated with anyone or half the school would know, so it won't do much in that regard at least. If I'm wrong, well then, it's not like he couldn't stand to loosen up a bit. Good enough for me, all I get to do is sit back and watch the property destruction when he can't control his crest any more _ . 

-

Those 'few days later' came, and Claude struck up a conversation with the prince in the dining hall. He considered calling a truce, but worried it might jog Dimitri's memory too much when the effect kicked in. This was going to be  _ glorious… _

"Hey your princeliness! I see you too fell in love with the Dagdan berry juice blend! We are quite lucky to have gotten that, in all honesty. Such a complex taste, adored for many leagues beyond its land of origin." 

He tried to not lay it on too thick as he swirled his drink without sipping at it, but Dimitri just looked slightly off-put as he sat across from his ally, smiling half-heartedly with a nod. The man leaned over to take another sip, but Claude kept his cool. There was still enough in that cup even so to take full effect.

"Yes, It is very smooth." 

_ Juuuust wait until Ingrid comes storming in due to my diversion aaaaand- _

"Dimitri!!!!! Have you seen the Professor!!!" her voice shrieked, the perfect cover as the young man snapped to attention.

_ -swapped.  _

He didn't suspect a thing, running to see what Ingrid needed before realizing he couldn't help her. Claude's eyes twinkled as Dimitri sat down with a huff, taking broad gulps of his juice as if he wasn't savoring it but getting the ordeal over with. Claude’s smirk stuck on him must have given something up, receiving a glare from the prince in response. 

"Whatever it is you have planned, I am not in the mood to hear it." he replied curtly.

_ You might not have a choice, my little Princey-boy... _

Claude dug into his food, shaking his head. Now, to wait eight hours. 

-

Dimitri tossed and turned from the first peaceful sleep he had in weeks, overheating and paranoid as prickles ran up his spine and down his limbs. It almost tickled, if a tickle could be compared to being flayed alive with an agonizing itchy burn across every inch of skin. Nothing worked to soothe him back to sleep so up he got, pacing back and forth in his now too tiny room. His mind was haunted, tainting his pure intentions with the one person who had kept him up more often than not at the simple thought of her. Her, and her fluffy hair, and her fluffy  _ bosom _ , and her strong legs, and her printed tights, and her soft cheeks, and her… toned.. arms… small hands wrapping around his- 

"Okay! I need to!! I need uh… curses. Why does my skin hurt so badly? I need to go for… a run. Yes! It's just nerves..."

Dimitri gave himself a pep talk as he couldn't think straight for long enough to even plan out the steps necessary for such an endeavor. Patting his itchy body, he finally remembered that pajamas existed, hastily throwing the thin shorts and shirt on for a light jog. He hoped those depraved things stuck in his mind would be banished due to exhaustion.

The second he left his room, the sensation ebbed and flowed, making him shiver awkwardly in the hall. He made his way down the far stairs to head along the far side of the stables, but the further he pulled from his room the worse the feeling got. Not all that far from the dorms it grew so unbearable he had to turn back lest he pass out. He was parched, dizzy, heating up, and holding a wall with a grip so sturdy he was concerned for its structural integrity. As if on cue, the stone crumbled under his grasp. Must be a weak brick.

_ Water. _

He was thirsty.

Dimitri made his way to the dining hall, slipping in for a glass of water before, glass in hand, he realized the sensation was once more lessening. Truly, truly bizzare. Giving up for the evening, poor tortured Dimitri crawled back up the stairs to his room before the glass in his hands exploded into oblivion, sharp shards flying every which way with a symphony of gentle clinking and his own surprised yelp. No, not exploding, crushed in his grasp accidentally. His crest went off again for some reason without warning, he realized with a sigh, flinging his wet hand free of droplets before trying to do the same to his thin wet shirt. Luckily he was mostly unharmed other than the painful itch once more.

He should have been cold, but he wasn't. In fact, heading back down the stairs he only grew hotter as the aching itch lessened. Frustration rose in him in confusion. He must have eaten something, or rolled in a bush of poisonous plants, or… The annoyance ebbed just long enough for him to collapse on the steps next to him, not realizing he had landed just before the Professor’s door before the relief finally let him pass out on the cold stone. 

Waking with a start, he found himself leaning against her door during the night and now had fallen backwards as it opened with a confused yelp. It took him quite a few confused seconds to clear his groggy mind and focus on where he was.

That itch was gone for the most part, to where it felt like not more than a bug bite and not where he thought he might die from the pain. The figure above him spoke. 

"Dimitri? What are you doing?"

Byleth stared down at him with all the confusion warranted by his awkward position. What else could he say but the truth?

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

She looked confused, still half-asleep herself as she rubbed her bleary eyes. 

"You don't know? Are you hurt?"

Dimitri thought, shook his head no, then recanted that quickly as he scrambled back for a good excuse. His back ached from sleeping so awkwardly, but he knew he wouldn't make it back up to his room in this state. 

"I, no! Yes. Maybe? I do believe something is wrong, but I have no earthly-" 

The concern was immediate, falling to her knees in front of the awkwardly sprawled boy in front of her. 

"We have to get you to Maneula. I couldn't live with myself if you came to harm." 

Sweet, innocent, no hint of secret scorn or mockery in her deep frown of worry. The bluntness was a relief, as was how calm the sensation was sitting here. Perhaps he was simply tired… 

"Do you remember anything suspicious the past few days?" she pressed.

"No… Professor, I am sure I'm just tired. I'm terribly sorry to worry you."

His eyes met hers, and he knew she didn't buy it. His fist clenched at his shorts before he heard a gentle rip, starting upright at realizing his crest was still out of control. He bolted before his craving and embarrassment could grow any stronger. Before he snapped and did something he would regret.

-

Byleth gave him a curious glance as he walked into class and uncharacteristically parked himself in the back of the classroom as far from her as possible. As the hours slowly ticked over, the strain of effort to keep his pain and urges in check weakened his resolve, no longer taking notes after he had broken his fifth quill that day and run out of spares. The itching wasn't as terrible as before, but now he found it unbearable to hold back his strength and lurid thoughts. Sweat rolled down his back and his heart raced, hearing nothing but her commanding voice echoing in his head. Fingers clawed tight at his knees, the only thing he could be sure not to crush as his legs intermittently bounced, trying to not catch the attention of the source of his problem. 

Today she looked especially tempting. It wasn't fair.

Byleth had managed to ignore his awkward squirming by some miracle. By all accounts, anyone less uptight and more rational than himself would have just called in sick, but Dimitri was desperate and foolish. He couldn't peel himself away from her side. Couldn't stop himself from dry swallowing with furious need every time she leaned over at the desk, toned backside a cruel taunt to whatever was haunting him. Couldn't help but pine after those tiny hands of hers, wishing he could see them put to other uses.

Perhaps this was some divine punishment, failing his family so long they had concocted new ways to torture him. Some part of him knew it was illusion, but could that really matter now even as their raking nails turned to fiery daggers? Dragging him down to hell every time those eyes of his betrayed him. Again and again he snapped, normally able to hold his desire at bay but now, he swore that it burned hotter when he denied it, cock twitching hard at its many layered cage of his intricate uniform. He tried to discreetly adjust himself and finally caught the attention of Sylvain a table away. His friend looked slightly amused; perhaps having dealt with his fair share of classroom hardons as well. Dimitri knew that he would snap if he couldn't go cull this disgusting need soon. It was driving him insane, and he tried to zone out until he could be free. But before he could do so, the one thing he had been trying to avoid made that impossible. 

"Dimitri!" she waved her hand in front of his face blank with worry. "Class is over. I wanted to talk, if that's okay? You aren't in trouble." 

Snapping free with a few shakes of his head, he tried to ignore his fears. Just a minute and he would be free.

"Yes! Yes. I can… I can do that." He mumbled into his hand, holding back the bursting pressure that had been long growing all morning.

"Are you alright? You acted strangely this morning.. and now…" 

Dimitri rose, avoiding eye contact with curt answers, floating somewhere but here with his shaky hands clasped in front of him to hide his problem. He was nearly dizzy with need, all his blood lost to his other head. He nearly fell over bowing an apology.

"Yes. I am fine, I apologize for the trouble, Professor." 

The formality had slowly melted from their interactions in the past few months, so for it to now show itself again Byleth knew immediately that something was wrong. Dimitri finally met her gaze when she stayed silent. She looked more worried than he had ever seen. 

"You aren't falling ill are you? I was going to drag you to Manuela this morning but you took off so quickly I couldn't…" As she rambled, she risked pressing a hand to his forehead, thick with sweat. 

"I swear, there is-"

At that moment, all the itching stopped. Dimitri closed his eyes, the overwhelming relief drawing a heavy sigh from him in what was probably far too suggestive of a fashion. Byleth gasped and snapped back, but before she could Dimitri had gripped her forearm and pinned it in place once more. Grasping for the desk, he heard a loud crunch as he panicked hoping he hadn't hurt her in his rash move. She seemed fine, just frozen in confusion.

  
  


The throbbing was gone. But that feeling was short-lived, as now his animal drive overtook it and he worried he was in danger of taking advantage of her against  _ both _ their wills if he didn't bolt. 

"Um…? Let's get you to Maneula.  _ Please. _ " 

Dragging him out of the classroom, he could hardly protest when her hand on him had been the first time in a full day he had felt no pain. 

“Is this truly necessary, I mean-” 

“Hello your Princeliness~ How have you been today?” 

Claude cut his words short, hiding around a corner to greet his unsuspecting victim before Dimitri actually snarled at him. 

“Great, actually! Just fine! Never better!” 

The bitterness was palpable, dripping from every word as he painted a forced smile with crossed arms. But losing Byleth’s touch on him brought back that creeping itch once more, and he felt himself fidgeting before judging how much his short temper could entertain Claude. Claude’s eyes flitted around the scene, realizing he had interrupted something else as his gaze locked on the Professor looking rather concerned. 

“Are you sure?” 

He grew worried, having a sinking feeling that perhaps the Prince had managed to hide some romantic inclinations better than he had thought possible. Dimitri moved to yell at him before Byleth sighed heavily, grabbing his hand once more and instantly soothing him. Claude’s eyes went wide. 

“Actually, we need to go. Don’t worry about it.” 

They had barely run away before the shock caught up with him; that bastard was truly crushing on his teacher of all things. This could not be more hilarious if he had tried!

“Well shit, Dimitri. Now you’ve done it.”

-

As he laid there on the cot he felt more and more incomplete, staring intently at the disorganized mess in the opposite wall bookcases so he wouldn’t stare at Byleth. Sure, his skin got worse and worse in seemingly random waves once more, but this aching hole in his chest was entirely new. Lost to that sadness, he nearly lost the prompt from Maneula next to him as he sat up to attempt proper manners.

"And when did this start?" 

Twitching frantically, he scratched at his arms. It took all his concentration for Dimitri to control his crest, words failing him at the upset. Apparently whatever had helped him before as Byleth put her hands on him and dragged him to the infirmary was a placebo. The second she dropped her hold again… well. He found himself squirming again.

"I, well. Last night. It went away for a short while... long enough for me to pass out in front of the Professor’s room, to my embarrassment. I broke a glass attempting to go back to bed, and. Class this morning was unbearable, it stopped just before we came here, but now it's back and-"

Frustration rose in a loud scoff, grabbing at whatever skin he could get his fingernails on for relief. 

"I sound insane, don't I." 

Manuela narrowed her eyes for a great many seconds, watching the man grow worse by the second before she lit up. 

"Hang tight, kiddo. I think I know what's up." 

Before he could regret saying anything she had walked to the far side of the room and dragged a bewildered Byleth back. Manuela slapped her hand on his forehead, the closest bare skin she could get to between them. Dimitri nearly groaned with a weighted sigh of absolute relief, feeling relaxed once more as he melted into the cot. 

Everything was silent for one heavy moment before Manuela snorted rather loudly, bursting into laughter as the other two sat bewildered. 

"Well… we did always gossip about how you are too young for the job, dear Professor. I just-" and she lost it once more, unable to answer any questions in a fit of laughter. Byleth grew embarrassed, withdrawing her hand before Dimitri pawed at it once again, not caring how pathetic it made him look to hold her skin against his own.

"What???" Both of them were exacerbated, waiting for any information. 

"Okay, what little snot nosed jerk snuck that horrid book in again…" 

Byleth prompted her.  _ “Again?” _

Manuela sighed, shaking her head. 

“There is a book of banned potions and spells, and this seems to be the third time it has managed to sneak its way in here! I recognize this one… sadly.” 

“What does that mean? What is wrong with me!” Dimitri slumped over as Byleth scoffed.

She shrugged. “I hate to say it but you’re stuck like this for about a week. Someone slipped you something that both enhances your crest and... It won’t kill you, it just itches.”

Dimitri whined pathetically, squirming in place. 

“A  _ WEEK _ ?? It has not even been a day and I would rather perish now than endure more! Why does it itch again?” 

Manuela stalled, doing a poor job of covering up herself as she rifled through her desk. 

“Well, you see.. Um. It’s just...” she glanced back at Byleth and threw a raised eyebrow her direction. “You see, it is unpredictable.... But if the Professor makes it better, then perhaps she wouldn’t mind spending some extra time with you until it dies down?” 

She looked over at Byleth once more, contemplating something.

“Extra time.. Like…” Dimitri put together what that would entail, trying not to freak out. 

Byleth cut his thought short with a pointed glare at Maneula. “Cut it out. What aren’t you telling us.” 

The woman sighed, shaking her head. 

“You mean he hasn’t told you.” 

Both of them stared intently at a sheepish Dimitri, who had removed his glove finally so she wouldn’t be inconvenienced as much. He was avoiding it, not wanting to admit that his urges getting the best of him might have been part of the problem. 

“Don’t...” he mumbled. Maneula waited for him to stop shying away before she continued. 

“Well. It’s up to you. I certainly have seen worse scandals in my time, and far less understandable ones. But yes, it would neutralize the effects if you gave in.” 

“It wouldn’t be fair to force her hand just for my comfort..” he was still shy, glaring at the floor at realizing just the mention of his problems brought them back full force. 

“I’m okay with that.” Byleth was matter of fact. Dimitri was taken aback. 

“You! I- Professor, I won’t let you bear this burden for me. I hate to think what might happen… No. I will just... return to my own quarters and wait out my time best I can.”

It was difficult for him to tell himself no, to tell himself that putting them both in a position that dangerous could compromise their image. They had never broached these feelings before; he wasn’t sure he could bear the embarrassment of having his hand forced against his will. Byleth didn’t look worried in the least.

“I’m not sure why you think this is anything beyond mild convenience. I promise. I’m not worried if you aren’t. If anyone wants to be rude to us for spending time together, that’s their problem.”

He couldn’t answer her, nodding weakly and shaking. His grip at the cot groaned, the wooden frame protesting under his ridiculous strength’s abuse. Manuela scoffed.

"It's not fair! I can't believe that three times now I have been tortured watching this happen, but where is  _ my _ lucky break! Why I…"

Byleth graciously kept a steady hold on his hand even as he went limp, and despite how fraught with worry he was the awkward position they were in proved quite amusing.

“You are far too trusting, Professor…” 

He couldn’t tell her the symptoms didn’t stop at the itching alone though Maneula inferred as much. Couldn’t tell her his body craved her in a way he couldn’t hide from for long. The shame would kill him where he sat. He just had to make it a day or two before the effects dulled enough that he wouldn’t lose consciousness to self-isolate, and wait it out. Stop his mind from wandering from dark, selfish places. Dimitri was a prince, not a helpless beast unable to hold himself back at the slightest temptation. 

-

Byleth went about business as usual after they left, dragging him along as they both ignored the whispering and curious glances. Sure, they naturally spent time around each other as class leader and instructor, but not holding hands. It was less suspicious than her keeping an iron grip on his forehead though. At dinner, he made her part for a few short painful seconds to grab trays for each of them. It hurt, but he could bear it. What he couldn’t bear was that as time went on, he swore that he could sense her more and more. He could swear that her gentle presence, her scent, her heat clung to everything, wrapping him in a comfort unparalleled. That comfort was shortly shattered. Sylvain crashed a plate down on the long table between them, smirking down at them eating in silence. 

“So glad our lovely leader has a babysitter now. Aren’t you nearly a man already?” 

Dimitri tried to conceal his discomfort rather badly, and Byleth was, as usual, unbothered. She spoke between awkward bites, as both of them were right handed she was stuck maneuvering her way around offhandedness to eat. She did her best to make it look purposeful.

“What. Am I not allowed to do some bonding exercises with our ‘lovely leader’ now? Lives are on the line if we aren’t able to communicate properly in battle, right?” she was matter of fact, but Dimitri couldn’t help but worry she was poking fun at him as well. 

“Hm. I would believe that had I not seen what a mess he was earlier. So what’s really up, your Highness? Are you finally ready for some special tutorials ?” 

He knew exactly what Sylvain was talking about. So he had seen Dimitri trying to ignore his horny impulses, and now was intent on ruining the delicate balance he was trying to maintain. The balance that would keep Byleth in the dark about his uncontrollable bad side. His free hand covered his face. Sylvain winked, licking the corner of his lips with a suspicious veracity. It was as if he could smell Dimitri’s weakness and had now taken it upon himself to break him down through public humiliation.

“C’mon, you think I wouldn’t notice? You were really obvious.” 

Byleth looked slightly worried, trying to read the situation as best she could. “What was he doing in class?” 

One week. 

“Nothing.”

He had to survive one week of this, if he didn’t break down and crumble under the pressure. He couldn’t sleep next to her, he knew that was far too risky. Swallowing hard, he pled with Sylvain silently for mercy. 

“Oh, never mind. It happens to the best of us! But hey, if it comes down to it, there’s a certain button right there that you can’t ignore if you want anyone to call you back, it drives the girls wild. It’s really sensitive, so you just need to rub with the right amount of pressure and they’ll be putty in-” Sylvain played nice for half a second before making disgusting suggestive moves emulating exactly where to find said ‘button’ and how to utilize it and Dimitri slammed the table, shutting him up but destroying it in the process. Others took note of the upset, worried over the carnage as their meals were upended with a crash as his crest went off once more.

“Look what you made me do!! Sylvain!” 

Sylvain pushed him, glaring now as he had gotten some food dumped on him in the process. 

“So what, you’re just gonna lie right to her face, are you? You know I’m not the only one who has noticed.” 

Now Byleth looked truly confused, inhaling deep and glancing at Dimitri out of the corner of her eye. 

“I… I don’t need help. I have no intention of ruining my good name like you have.” 

He felt like puking, unable to stop himself from imagining what Sylvain spoke of. Couldn’t stop himself from imagining just what it would be like for her to melt under his touch, gasping and begging for more. He was light headed once more, and Byleth nudged him when she noticed his shakiness. 

“Are you alright?”

He begged to leave, dragging her up and away from the broken table before he could cause any more trouble.

-

After that fiasco, they elected to hide in Dimitri’s room to not draw any more unnecessary attention, and though being cooped up like a dog was annoying it was nothing compared to the humiliation if he decided to stay out any longer. Byleth graded papers while he sat nearby, doing his utmost best to actually catch up with the book work he always lost track of. She wasn’t very fond of hard paperwork it seems, losing track often as he noticed her slowly taking in all the tiny details of his room in boredom. There wasn’t much, to be fair. Dimitri kept what little sentimental things he allowed himself close by, hidden where they couldn’t be scrutinized much like the rest of his desires and dreams. Proper royalty, ignoring everything that made him  _ him _ as he tried and failed to fit in a box that was far too small for him. Bits of that failure leaked out from time to time, and he knew if he didn’t keep her at a safe distance eventually she would see something that truly disgusted her. 

That pitch black, selfish depraved core. That bitter part of him that loathed people like Sylvain, able to just freely take whatever their fancy desired at any given moment. Dimitri had no such luxury. Unaware of what truly haunted him, the delicate slope of her chest’s soft inhales drew his attention as she took in the scenery. The sharp curve of her ass in the chair, a perfect fit for his hands… one plush but strong leg crossed over the other, her toned shoulders as she stretched one such way before noticing his staring over her shoulder. He couldn’t face it, trying to ignore the impulses as his pulse rang heavy in his head. The homework was long forgotten, books in his lap a flimsy cover for his hard-on that had returned once more.

His people needed him. His family needed him. His impudent body, crumpling fast under this drug he had been slipped, betrayed him at the worst moments. He had to get her to agree to leave, and fast. It would kill him if he broke her trust by violating her, if she saw just how gross he was underneath. A heavy sigh left him, and she shifted free of her reverie to stare at him, laying her head on her palm against his desk. 

“You never answered me earlier.” 

Dimitri swallowed hard, ignoring how sweet she sounded even as she accused him. 

“I know. You can’t stay the night.” 

Byleth looked confused. 

“Are you just going to sit here unable to sleep while I could be doing something?” 

He snapped, frustration and guilt cracking his voice. “Professor! Stop! Please trust me, you don’t want to know… um. Just go. I’ll be fine.” 

She looked hurt, but didn’t want to push him. Slowly, she nodded and packed up her things. He could tell she was disappointed, stopping herself just before she wanted to protest him hurting himself out of some silly fear of scaring her. Somehow she knew that he was torturing himself because it was the only way he knew how to handle stress, but even so he was his own man. As she left, she gave him kind words. He wasn’t sure if she had picked up on the solution to his pain yet, but something in the way she smiled at him told him otherwise.

“If you need help later, the offer is still open.” 

-

It wasn’t long before that itch returned, and with it a renewed need for her. How could he forget the absolute torture it wrought on him in such a short time? It frightened him, the intensity, and it took all of his energy to focus on changing into sleeping clothes. His hands drifted over his sides as he took his shirt off, and he wondered how it would feel to have her hands on him instead, gingerly running over his burning flesh that craved little more. Biting his lip, perhaps things would be okay for tonight if he could just rid himself of this drive once. Get it over with, like pleasuring himself was a chore and not a relief. 

His dick wouldn’t let him forget the soft smirk on her lips, that crawl of discomfort drawing all his attention until he broke down and cautiously touched himself over his pants with a groan. His heart raced, pulse surging hot through the tight skin straining with need even through the multiple layers he wore. Despite how much it hurt he couldn’t focus enough to actually get in the mood and shortly gave up. Maybe he was stupid for sending her away. Maybe he could risk it, just this once, and hold back long enough to get some sleep not plagued by pain. He could sleep on the floor. 

He knocked on her door not even an hour after she had left, and he was not prepared for what greeted him when she opened it. Choking on nothing, he couldn’t look away quickly enough. This was a bad,  _ bad  _ idea. Byleth stood in little more than a semi-transparent shift, low cut and flimsy in the worst kind of way. The swell of her breast, the curve of her hips, everything was on display.

“I.. gods I am sorry. This was stupid.” 

He turned to leave before she grabbed him. 

“No. I won’t let you torture yourself any more.” 

Dimitri blinked hard, unable to look at her. If she looked appetizing before, this was unbearable. A feast that was tempting enough to bring back his taste, perfectly tailored to his worst indulgences in private. He focused on her legs as he did his best to hold back the shaking with his pillow in his other hand, gripping so hard that he ripped through the casing. 

“I don’t think I can stand it.” he admitted. 

Byleth dragged him in before he could leave for good, at least glad that everyone was asleep by now. As soon as he stepped in, he knew this would be difficult. The very air around them seemed charged, filled with this strange energy that both soothed and excited him in equal measure. And of course, there was her current state of undress. She bent over by the back of her room, trying to find something while she spoke.

"I was just about to go to bed, so good timing at least. I had a feeling you would crack…" she trailed off before glancing over at him, suspiciously quiet cowering with his back against the door as far from temptation as he could. 

"Don't worry. I am used to sharing tents for warmth on the road. I'm just helping an associate, no?" 

He willed himself to nod, but knew the problem was on his end, not hers. There she crouched, thighs squished together and hair up in a loose bun, exposing her delicate neck. Each inhale drew his traitorous eyes to her bust. How were they so round, even with no support? Quickly, he broke his trance when she moved again, stretching and sighing. 

"Bed. Come. You aren't going to hurt me."

Dimitri shuffled over, blushing furiously. If she noticed, she didn't say anything, grabbing his hand once more to soothe him. He stayed ramrod straight on the edge of the bed, shivering this time not with pain but with need. The feral drive was back stronger, never having truly left at all. Something about her presence… 

"Thank you." 

It was all he could muster in his state, holding his pillow over his crotch to hide himself. Byleth dragged him gently over, silently soothing his anxieties. 

"Do you think you can sleep now?" 

_ Fall  _ asleep, yes.  _ Stay  _ asleep, that was another matter. 

He had managed to pass out from exhaustion, but dreams soon found him. Dreams of her, of course… They had curled up next to each other, chaste but comforting at first, but now he stirred from images of her naked and begging to find he had gotten sweaty once more in his sleep as he often did and stripped himself of everything but his underwear. Cock insistent, Dimitri groaned as he tried to pull back the ache and not bother her with his impudent body. He wondered if this was a nightmare, a torture ordained by Seiros herself as punishment for his sins, to be stuck here with his adorable teacher looking more and more appetizing by the second. In their sleep, they had moved so they were spooning with her none the wiser, steady deep breaths on his arm under her head reassuring him that she had not woken from his problem.

He was, unfortunately, now awake, and also, unfortunately, even more horny than before due to dreaming of her. Despite him trying to subtly turn her down, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Perhaps she was okay with it after all. Mercenaries didn’t seem all that prudish around sexuality, she had always been blunt and fair… it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. It just seemed impossible for her to want  _ him.  _

The urges came from beyond him; much in the same way his rages took him, this frantic drive was not an emotion laid atop his psyche, but summoned from the core of his animal brain. From the depths of his desires unknown, the boar had no worries over whether his need was inappropriate, rock hard length grinding against her ass. Everything stopped at that moment.

The buzzing, the aching itch. 

No.

It went beyond that, a drug so addictive that normal could never compare again. Byleth curled tighter into his cock, thick cheeks drawing him in. It took all his self-control to not moan loudly at her grinding, feeling so perfectly at home he was panting. He didn't think it was possible to get this hard before, light headed as he gripped her for stability. The boar was getting impatient, desperate to rut into her… 

He couldn't think. This was his mentor! 

_ But she is barely older, in all technicality… _

The thoughts he had run from for months came rushing to the surface, breaking all sense to overwhelm him. 

_ She couldn't care for me, a beast as I am- _

Truly, the stupidest of worries at such a time. 

_ Are you really going to take advantage of her? Using your status to breed this poor girl? _

The words disgusted him, a separate part of himself fighting for dominance. It's not that the words weren't his, it's that he could never acknowledge them until being accidentally poisoned in an unsuspecting miracle. 

Breed. 

It sounded so depraved, but he could come up with no other description. He knew he was too cowardly to call it love, but the reverence and awe he held for her crumpled under the drugs strong effect. She was still sound asleep, seemingly unaware of the torture he was under. He felt himself twitch with need. Fingers sunk deep into the feminine plush of her wide hips, perfect for bearing his… The thought was stopped short. He could never, not even with… 

Byleth had a soft smile across her face, stirring. 

"..mitri..?" 

His heart pounded with worry as he thought she woke, but his feral brain screamed at him to do it's bidding. 

Byleth had whined and stretched a bit, curling in further when he had assumed she would be disgusted with him. Perhaps he could fix the problem without hurting her, just a little bit… she had offered to take care of him. In that moment, he couldn't care, blood searing in his veins and throbbing with a desperate need as he pulled his sweaty shorts down, trying to discreetly maneuver his hardon free. Sticky, damp with his bodies exertion under the aphrodisiacs control, they clung to his muscular form as he found the fly finally, gripping her hips from behind. His lack of action punished him with the return of itchy aching pain once more. He had to. Needed to satiate this, this dirty disgusting thing taking him over. His cock was so rigid, twitching with the desire to fill any hole he could get his prick into. Her thighs would do.

"Forgive me…"

Dimitri could be gentle, apologizing profusely into the nape of her neck as he shifted his length to slide between her legs. The friction was incredible, thick thighs stifling the encroaching sting with ecstacy instead. Shivers ran up his spine with every gentle thrust, the warmth so close to her core… so close… through her delicate panties he could nearly feel the fat of her mound accepting his depravity. He clutched tighter, so worked up he would quickly be done with this before she shifted against him with a whine again. Just a few more seconds and he could leave with her none the wiser, keep his dignity intact without explaining that he was so lost in admiration and desire for her that he would use her without permission. But he got no such lucky break. Byleth turned her head to him, inhaling deep.

"Dimi? Are you okay..."

Groggy, her bleary eyes refused to open still but she clenched tight at his arm around her. He couldn't stop by then, though, sliding against her core with all the pathetic desperation of a dog in heat. She didn't scream, instead gasping lightly at the sensation and squirming. It seems she finally caught on, though his animal brain would not take no for an answer with the dizzy haze of poison taking hold.

_ Fill her. Touch her. Make her yours. _

It didn't take long before relief found him, gasping with a strained anguish as he came hard between her legs. 

"Dimitri! Are you asleep!"

He couldn't tell if she was angry or worried, and the head rush mixed with her pheromones and against all logic he found himself growing hard once again, desperately grasping for her. 

"Pro… Professor I… you need to go. I am…" he gasped.

She cut him off, holding him in place as he panted pathetically. Her voice was like honey, a balm on his ills. 

"No! You aren't a danger. I had a feeling that…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, feeling herself blush now. 

"Please… I can't bear it if I had to face them after this…" he moaned, biting his lip and shaking to hold back his deathly grip from hurting her. "Sylvain had cause for suspicion, not to mention whomever had pulled this little stunt in the first place."

"I don't care about them. This can't last forever... Would you be upset if I said it wasn’t unwelcome?" 

He laughed awkwardly, shaking even harder now. 

"You don't need to flatter me…" 

She couldn't possibly. Byleth didn't know that he was fantasizing about the most depraved disgusting things, about using her like a fuck toy and destroying her so much they were both useless for a week. Seeing her body grow with his claim over her, belly swelling with his bastard. It disgusted his conscious self. He swallowed hard, mumbling and trying to break free of her without injury. 

"You do not know… what is haunting me…" 

Byleth's bluntness blew the wind from his lungs once more. 

"You want to sleep with me, right? It wasn't a need to be around your closest friend that stopped the pain, was it?" 

Dimitri whimpered, trying to ignore his needs for long enough to answer her. Byleth reached down, exploratory touch at his pulsing length between her plush thighs before she pushed her thin underwear to the side and tried to guide his length in. Her touch burned on his skin, so soft as she brushed over the head. At the very least he knew these feelings were something hidden deep within, not a product of circumstance. This dream he now lived had been a flight of fancy before today; something that seemed silly to imagine in any reality.

"Professor…" he whined, hiding his face at the nape of her neck as he clung to her desperately from behind. "Are you sure?" 

He expected more resistance as she sunk down onto him, but it seems she had been excited for a while. Still, he took his time, nervous about hurting her or abusing her kindness. She gasped, grabbing his arm for stability and throwing one leg over his own. It was so  _ wet… _ she had to reciprocate his feelings with this.

"Y-yes. I meant it when I said I wanted to help…" 

She sounded so sweet; pulling him in and calming all the frantic energy that had been building for the past day. The warm tight confines of her womanhood seemed custom made to fit him and he shuddered as their hips met for the first time. He felt complete, utterly and entirely at home, and the sigh that was dragged from his lungs drew shivers up her spine. Dimitri broke his reverie to bite at the meat of her shoulder, lathing over his handiwork gently. 

“I could tell for a while, don’t worry.” 

It was nearly soothing, rocking in and out of her soaking slit. After being in pain the rest of the day, nothing could have felt more perfect. Dimitri sighed, the itch a long lost memory in the ecstasy of sex as he kissed gently at her nape. One hand snaked around the thin shift she insisted on wearing, running gingerly over one rosy peak. It took everything in him to focus on not destroying her in his excitement with his crest being out of whack. 

Soft, so soft… 

He clung tighter, still shivering in a cold sweat as he felt himself nearing his peak once more. Byleth squeaked at his touch, rocking back into him. Back to back like this, it was so safe and comforting he nearly lost himself to it before his hands wandered once more. The touch of her breast was heavier than he had anticipated, pliant and warm in such a way that he couldn't have possibly dreamed of. Byleth whined so sweetly, shifting some more and he felt his peak rush up on him, cumming so deep inside her that he felt it would hurt.

But she wasn’t bothered, instead immediately flipping him on his back with a whine, shaky hands groping at his hips while he reeled from cumming so hard. She had gotten his shorts off, trying to calm him down. She was naked in an instant

"...is this what you need? Please, I don't want you to hurt any more." 

He was out of his mind, utterly baffled it had come this far. He had to be dreaming. Her nipples were hard, demanding his attention. His aching cock was grabbed gingerly at first as she looked up at him for approval. Dimitri covered his face, breathing labored at how cute she looked like this. 

“G-goddess… I am so sorry…” 

He was still hard, and every tiny touch from her drove him insane. Byleth bit her lip, exploratory touches as she kept trying to figure out what he liked impossible to divert his attention from. It wasn’t as if she had to try hard; any affection from the one person he cared for was enough to soothe his soul, shivering in a cold sweat as he held his fist tight at his side to not break anything. 

“Can I?” 

He moved his hand to stifle his animated voice, eyelids heavy as he could scarcely believe this was real even now. It took everything in him to not buck up when she delicately licked the tip. It jumped for her attention, and he too far gone for his normal insecurities to ruin this. There she was, his precious beloved Professor, doing her best to lick up and down the length of his manhood as if she was savoring it. There was something primal, depraved, knowing that she craved him just as strongly, enough to truly take joy in his musk, in her juices mixed with his own. He couldn’t hold back a moan when she took him fully in her mouth despite her awkwardness. The crown Prince was a royal mess, squirming uncontrollably in his paranoia as his whines and sobs of relief filled the air as thickly as their mixed musk from exertion. 

“B-byleth… I… yes. Yes.” 

He whined, flinching away from a delicate flick of her tongue under the head. She popped off, still curious it seems. 

“I promise I will make amends for this later.” 

She giggled and it vibrated through him, and he cracked. Dimitri started to cry, risking one hand to gently cup her face as she pleasured him before he ran his hand through her hair. It was almost comforting, her small hand holding him steady on one thigh and stopping herself from choking on his size with her other hand. The delicacy he forced himself to hold took so much of his energy he nearly lost her next words.

“It doesn’t taste bad, don’t worry. I was curious, I guess.”

“Curious?” He was confused, close to losing his grip once more. “I… I’m…” 

She took his length in again, eagerly bobbing. It didn’t take long, and he couldn’t deny her as he spilled once more down her throat. Three times in a row now, and he was still needy. This was going to be a long night. 

“Professor… I am so sorry… I didn’t intend on using you… this  _ damn _ drug…”

Dimitri lacked the words to say what was in his heart, the haze and throbbing in his head intensifying before he was straddled. Held straight by Byleth at the shoulders, his hips bucked with the need to fill her once more. They knew what they needed as she brushed his thick head over her juicy cunt. Going down on him seemed to have excited her even more. She gasped, gorgeous eyes even wider with surprise, but no shame.

“Dimitri… I…” she seemed bashful. “You know everyone thought I was weird growing up, that something was wrong with me. I never flirted with anyone, I never wanted anyone, I never cared. I just assumed that I was different. But…” 

He wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but let her go on if she wanted to. Byleth leaned down and finally kissed him. A delicate thing after all they had already done, barely brushing over his lips before she pressed harder. Dimitri held her fast, shifting his hands to hold her closer. It was as if eternal rest was just a touch out of reach, and each time they connected it drew him one step closer to reaching nirvana. She whined, gripping tighter as she sunk down onto his dick once more, and he took that opportunity to test his tongue clumsily across her own. Her movements were almost too slow, but with how wrapped up in each other they were he knew it wouldn’t be an issue. She lost her train of thought in bliss, and he broke the kiss to prompt her once more, gently bucking into her cunt from below. 

“But…?”

She gasped, finally remembering she was saying something. 

“Oh… I… I want you. I noticed a few moons ago… I would get hot around you, when you told me my smile was beautiful, and how determined you were, and how kind I…” she whined, slumping over and biting at his ear. “Nobody has ever cared for me like that. I touched myself… I was so sure that you were just being nice, that it was your upbringing and-” he cut her off, grabbing her face to look at him. 

“No. No. Never. This drug… it’s not random. I believe Maneula meant to say this only intensifies feelings that are  _ already there _ . I was just petrified of abusing your kindness. Felt that it was selfish of me to want this.”

And she laughed a sigh of relief, that carefree smile that made him lose his composure back once more. Soft waves framed her, brushing over him and drawing shivers from him. He could no longer stand her slow pace, holding her tight and forcing himself to peak once more. He pumped her full of cum, groaning with only partial relief as he gripped her hard, intent on not wasting a single drop of his love. Byleth looked slightly confused but held tight, breathing erratic as she gripped tight and milked him dry once more. 

"I thought most men would… have gotten tired by now." 

All he could do was weakly whine, hands shaky at the squishy junction between her hips and legs. At least he wasn't the only one overwhelmed at the moment, trying and failing at catching his breath though the slick of sweat remained thick on them. He was having a hard time not getting lost in the dizzy drugged out haze. 

"C-crest…. It um. My stamina…" 

Byleth seemed nearly excited at his words for some odd reason. 

"Wait, is it normally difficult for you then even without that drug?" 

Dimitri wasn't sure what normal was, but nodded in response. From what he heard from Sylvain it seemed a fair enough thing to say he could probably out-fuck anyone at the school despite his virgin naivete.

"I'm sorry, I promise… I. I would have said yes even under better circumstances." 

She hid her face in his shoulder, though he had no clue what  _ she _ would be ashamed of. A peppering of small kisses was planted at his racing pulse. She meant it. He was the one currently unable to stop pumping her full of cum once more not even a minute after the first, drawing a long whimper from her. 

"Does it… does it hurt… I'm sorry…" he begged forgiveness again.

Byleth just giggled, ignoring his self-deprecation. It was far too late for him to worry over her feelings, not as she ground her hips into his own. She was the one who seemed nearly greedy now, sucking in his length with a slow drag that made his eyes roll back.

"No. I've never felt anything like it… I just wish I knew more so I could properly teach you."

Byleth giggled at her bad joke and paused, pressing her chest flat down and holding him tight. It was a fragile, sweet thing. The intense call of her soft bosom was impossible to deny, drug or no. It seemed she too, couldn't possibly feel close enough to him. He poured his need into her as well, furious thrusts from below to meet her own as she picked back up. Watching her use him like this, bliss on her face and in her soft moans as she rocked herself down onto his manhood over and over. It was too much. Dimitri had never seen anything more beautiful, scared of holding her too close in case he broke the illusion and she woke to realize this was a mistake. But that never came. 

In fact, she was smiling. He couldn’t take her slow pace any more, needing to watch her as he destroyed her innocence. Flipping her over with ease, he kissed up her torso, yanking one breast free of her pathetically thin chemise before taking it in his mouth. Byleth gasped, but seemed more intrigued than worried. She responded so well to his touch he could scarcely believe it. 

“Oh, gods…” 

“Have you always been this sensitive?” he whispered against her skin, quickly moving to rock back into her heat. 

“I… haaa….” she squirmed, clenching down around his length as she shook. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one desperate and at his limit? “I don’t think so…” 

It's ironic, that generations of lineage passing this crest on would lead to nothing other than a pathetic prince abusing its limits to screw his teacher in a blind panic. The bed crunched underneath him on one particularly hard thrust, and later another crunch to answer that before the frame collapsed underneath them. They both yelped in surprise, but he couldn't stop. His cock ached, his muscles ached, his head throbbed and still he couldn't satiate the need. Next to them, the wall was banged on in annoyance. Dimitri wanted to stop and apologize before realizing that he probably knew who it was. 

“Who is next to you?”

Byleth wheezed a reply, clinging to him for dear life. “D-dedue… would he mind? Oh goddess… he said if I hurt you I would pay…” 

He shook his head. 

“I think he already knew of my inclinations… I just do not wish to deal with the embarrassment…”

  
  
  


He was worked up, panting and overwhelmed but Byleth just giggled like a madman, holding harder to him. She took it with grace, to his utter surprise. 

"I'm not hurt, just startled-" and she gasped. The look of ecstacy on her face was breathtaking as he sunk in deep to her soaked folds, and he lost it once more. 

"Did you just-"

"Yes! Goddess damn it all yes!!! Are you happy??" He snapped, whining and unable to fight it as his limbs shook with another orgasm. "Don't you regret asking now?" 

She shook her head no, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. 

"I was worried that admitting I was excited around you would ruin things. You're a prince and…" she didn't have to finish the sentence for that worry to creep back in his consciousness as well. Slowly he drove his still hard length in, the gentle ridges of her walls drawing shivers up his spine. 

"I had wanted to court you properly…" 

Despite all the abuse he was inflicting on pussy, she did nothing but beg for more. If he was sober, the admission alone would have disgusted him but in his current state it just drove him more insane to realize she actually craved it more when he was brutal and rough. An easy order to fill when his veins were flooded with more need than sense, that beastly part of him reveling in laying claim to that which he had long craved. By this point his beloved Professor was worked up to a fever pitch, pliant and overstimulated. There was a euphoric peace in her, breathing heavy beneath him as she begged for more. He lost control over his strength quite a few times, worried that he would melt into oblivion without her body as a solid tether to the world, holding him fast to consciousness.

“Please touch me…” 

Silly boy. They were ten steps beyond where he had the bravery to go unassisted, and he still clung to convention. Perhaps this mistake was divine intervention instead of torture; for random chance had now sparked what both of them were fearful to start before.

Byleth grabbed his hand and showed him how to touch her, rough callous of his finger wrecking her even further. It was hard to focus on anything but her delectable responses, and for how worked up he was he knew he would have lost control even sooner without the distraction. Sylvain was right, this was  _ so  _ worth it. Sweat still clung to him, muscles cramping and begging for release. But she was whining, begging for more...

  
  


Paralyzed in place, he was helpless to the aphrodisiacs pull. Again and again and again, despite all odds he somehow had more jizz to dirty her things with. They went at it almost the whole night, doing their best as Dimitri wound down to keep their excitement in check for their neighbors. They passed out in an exhausted, sticky mess of limbs covered in so much cum it would take a week for the smell to be washed from their very souls. He had not slept this well since Duscur.

Morning broke far too soon. Dimitri groaned in pain, arms threatening to give way as he propped himself up. Every muscle ached with an intensity he had not felt in years, and beyond that he could hardly remember why. His dick was raw, painfully aware of how abused it was even as it gently brushed across the sheets underneath him. Next to him, something shifted. He jolted away, finally waking fully to assess his situation. 

“Hey. Do you feel better?” 

There was Byleth, naked and completely roughed up and looking  _ very happy _ about it. Her tits were just out in the open, nipples peaked in the crisp air as he couldn’t stop himself from staring. All over her was his deliciously dirty handiwork; bite marks and handprints impressed on her pale flesh, nails dragged across her shoulder blades and crescent marks on her hips from how hard he had gripped her. Dimitri just slow blinked, unsure if he was still asleep or not, or if anything he was slowly remembering even happened. He remembered being in pain yesterday… dreaming of… Byleth.. And… the bed

He glanced down to his own naked body and finally realized he hadn’t dreamed. 

“What did I do....” 

Feeling around, he realized the itch was gone. She wasn’t touching him, as he was pushed against the wall in an awkward ball. It was gone, as soon as it came. Perhaps his ridiculous crest had amplified the experience of whatever potion he was slipped, both making it stronger and shortening its lifespan. Dimitri did go through food faster than others, maybe this was a similar effect…

“Do you feel any better?”

The effect was gone entirely. He wanted to thank her, but felt it inappropriate. 

“I… yes. Completely. As if I was never affected.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at her door. Dimitri stifled a yelp of surprise, pushing himself into the corner behind her dresser closest to the door, next to a very messed up bedpost. Byleth threw on a heavy robe and greeted whomever was there. She looked a hot mess, and it was clear what had gone on last night even without seeing her marred skin, but she remained cool as ever. He was only slightly relieved when he heard Dedue’s voice echo into the room. 

“Have you seen his Highness? I heard that he was ill after class yesterday, and there was some loud banging at all hours last night, though I could not tell where it was coming from.” 

He sounded concerned. Dimitri covered himself in her sheet, sticky with sweat and cum and prayed that she could bullshit her way out of it. 

“He’s fine, don’t worry. I told him to sleep off whatever was affecting him, take the day in bed. He was slipped a mild toxin of some kind, according to Maneula.” 

“Do they know who is responsible for hurting him?”

She shook her head. There was a pause. 

“Understood. I trust you, if you say it is of no concern.” Dedue nodded and excused himself, only sounding half convinced.

The door shut behind her and Dimitri peeked out from his hiding spot, scoffing at her.

“ _ Sleep it off _ .” 

Byleth slumped over in the pile of what was once her bed with a smirk.    
  


“Technically true. You owe me a new bed.”

-

It wasn’t until years later after the war, at their wedding that a very drunk Claude let slip that this chaos was his doing. It took ten men to hold Dimitri back from strangling their friend, even as the King’s new wife Byleth failed to hold back her uncontrollable laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I am so sick of looking at this I don't care if it's not perfect LOL I hope it's fun enough that nobody is upset


End file.
